The invention relates to a method for thermal insulating of a furnace for high temperature, for example a glass melting furnace, and a furnace manufactured in accordance with this method.
In a glass melting furnace a temperature of approximately 1500.degree. C. is reached. Glass furnaces have usually consisted up to the present of a mortar laid brick wall which is lined on the inside with thermally insulating material. The brick wall serves not only as insulator but also as support frame for the insulating material. Such a wall has to be made on site for the user. It is not possible to manufacture this furnace in a factory and then transport it to the location of use. The furnaces are usually of a size such that there is space therein for various glass pots, in which the glass is melted. Such furnaces are expensive and have a limited output.
From U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,595,358 and 4,709,643 a method is known for thermal insulating of a furnace for high temperature, for example a glass furnace, comprising the steps of:
a. the arranging on the interior wall of the furnace shell of layers of insulating material,
b. the applying to these layers of ceramic fiber material, and
c. the arranging on the inward facing surface of said ceramic fiber material of a heat reflecting surface layer.
It is the object of the invention to provide a furnace that is light in construction, can be manufactured on factory premises and which, in view of its construction and weight, can be transported easily.